Song Fic A Puro Dolor
by Jazmin Cullen West
Summary: Inspirada en la canción de Son By Four, Apuro dolor. -¿Bueno? – una voz soñolienta se oyó a través de la bocina. Dolía estar sin ella. -Alice… - alcanzo a decir. Eso fue lo último que oyó. Disfrutenla :P


**Song Fic: A puro dolor. ****Inspirada en la canción de Son By Four**

Se removía en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, su respiración era agitada y el sudor estaba pegado a su piel. Daba vueltas de un lado a otro, buscando la posición más cómoda para dormir. Evitando recordar que la cama era más grande de lo que necesitaba, que el lugar a su lado estaba vacío y que el calor que aquel cuerpo había emanado no lo volvería a sentir.

Abrió los ojos, esos hermosos ojos color miel que cierta hada había elogiado tanto, ahora con unas bolsas debajo por las incontables noches de insomnio que había tenido. Se quito la sabana de encima, tratando de apagar el calor que sentía por fuera, aunque por dentro se sentía frio y sin vida.

No pudo soportarlo más, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, sus pies caminaban automáticamente, como un zombi vago por el lugar hasta servirse un vaso con agua que pudiera quitarle lo seca que se encontraba su boca.

Miro el teléfono que se encontraba al otro extremo de la cocina y pensó, en que tan grave sería el daño que tendría en el. Cuánto dolor podría causarle hacer una simple llamada. Vacilo un momento, tratando de pensar si estaría dormida a estas horas o que haría si contestaba.

En un súbito arranque de valor, tomo el teléfono y se dedico a marcar el número, que se sabía de memoria, sin necesidad de ver que teclas apretaban sus dedos.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, pero que solo fueron tres timbres, se escucho una voz que hizo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora y su respiración se agitara.

-¿Bueno? – una voz soñolienta se oyó a través de la bocina y su respiración paro.

_Perdona si te estoy llamando en este momento, pero me hacía falta escuchar de nuevo, aunque sea un instante tu respiración._

_Disculpa sé que estoy violando nuestro juramento, se que estas con alguien, que no es el momento, pero hay algo urgente que decirte hoy._

Esa voz, si esa voz, le hizo recordarle tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos que nunca había tenido. Tanta felicidad que nunca había vivido y que él, por tener miedo, por ser indiferente, había perdido, había desperdiciado ese amor, ese tesoro que ella le había regalado.

Aun recordaba su última conversación, la ultima verdadera conversación que tuvo con ella. Había pasado lo inimaginable, después de esos tiempos juntos ella había quedado embarazada.

Había sido un desliz, un pequeño descuido, pero él no quería ningún tipo de relación en donde tuviera que estar ligado de por vida, quería tener poder, libertad. Y así se lo hizo saber, le dijo que no quería hijos, que no quería casarse, ni tener una familia a como ella lo deseaba y si ella no se deshacía de ese problema le juro que jamás la volvería a ver, que no volvería a saber de él.

Aun recordaba su rostro, como al pronunciar esas palabras parecía un latigazo de dolor y luego su semblante se ensombreció, decidida al decir las siguientes palabras.

-Espero que cumplas con ello, porque te juro que jamás volveré a hablar contigo, jamás en mi vida y en la del bebe te pediré algo, te juro que no sabrás de mí y yo no quiero saber de ti. Nunca me vuelvas a buscar, no perdonare esto que has insinuado para nuestro bebe.

Y así sin más, se fue. Al principio no le dio importancia, pero después el vacio que había dejado en su interior se agrando, a tal punto que no podía para de pensar en ella.

_Estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte. Agonizando muy lento y muy fuerte._

Dolía estar sin ella, sus caricias, sus besos, su sonrisa tan radiante, su risa tan suave y fresca. Todo extrañaba de ella. Y así moría por dentro, con un sufrimiento que lo ahogaba y no podía soportarlo.

_Vida, devuélveme mis fantasías, mis ganas de vivir la vida, devuélveme el aire…_

_Cariño mío, sin ti yo me siento vacio, las tardes son un laberinto y las noches me saben a puro dolor…_

No había vida sin ella, ya no tenía sentido llegar las tardes del trabajo y entrar en esa casa solitaria. Ir a la habitación que habían compartido era una tortura, su perfume aun seguía permanente, desvaneciéndose lentamente por la ausencia de su dueña.

_Quisiera decirte que hoy estoy de maravilla, que no me ha afectado lo de tu partida, pero con un dedo no se tapa el sol._

Solo una vez, desde que se había ido, la había vuelto a ver. No importaba ya el amor que le tenía, el daño estaba hecho y, a pesar de estar embarazada de seis meses, se veía más que hermosa. Su cabello resplandecía y tenía una mirada de ternura cada vez que acariciaba su vientre hinchado.

Eso fue lo que más le conmovió, veía sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos y estaba un poco más delgada, pero se veía feliz. Demasiado feliz.

Se toparon en la tienda comercial, ella sin darse cuenta y el, haciéndolo adrede para poder conversar con ella.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y un atisbo de sorpresa y de dolor paso rápido por el rostro de la joven, que cubrió su cara con su cabello de forma disimulada. Tan bajita como era, se quedaron viendo por varios instantes hasta él se animo a preguntarle como estaba.

Esta le dio una sonrisa y le dijo que bien, aunque en el momento llego un hombre alto, fornido, y de buen parecer, sus ojos eran del mismo color de los de Alice, pero no sabía quién era y un sentimiento de celos se poso sobre él.

El hombre puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la joven y le susurro un "vámonos" lo suficientemente fuerte para que Jasper lo escuchara. Se despidió el hombre y se fue, mientras ella lo veía y decía quedamente un "adiós". Que sellaría el último encuentro entre ellos.

_Estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte, agonizando, muy lento y muy fuerte._

Solo ese encuentro le basto para afirmar lo tonto, perdón, lo imbécil que había sido y lo injusto que había sido para ella. La amaba, ahora lo sabía, pero el solo hecho de rechazarla en un momento donde ella lo necesitaba le quitaba la esperanza de volver a tenerla. Eso y el chico que había visto con ella. No sabía quién era, pero el ya ocupaba el lugar que el había dejado vacio.

_Vida, devuélveme mis fantasías, mis ganas de vivir la vida, devuélveme el aire…._

_Cariño mío, sin ti yo me siento vacio, las tardes son un laberinto y las noches me saben a puro dolor…_

Por fin, había investigado a cerca de aquel chico peli negro y le habían dicho que era hermana de la chica, que se había ido a vivir a Canadá, pero que había vuelto cuando ella quedo embarazada, con su esposa Rosalie.

El velo de los celos despejo sus ojos y se sintió aliviado, pero solo un poco. La conciencia lo mataba día tras día. No dormía, no salía con sus amigos. Edward estaba preocupado por su estado, pero él no quería hablar con nadie, con nadie que no fuera su pequeña hada.

Lamentaba más que nada el haberla dejado ir. Y no se lo perdonaría. Pero si ella era feliz así, la dejaría ser. Aunque aquello matase su alma, su corazón dolía el no escucharla.

Pero solo se permitía por una sola vez escuchar su voz, su respiración, y la dejaría en paz.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? – la voz se volvió insistente y el soltó un suspiro, uno de los tantos que daba todos los días - ¿Hola? – La voz se volvió algo chillona y escucho sollozos del otro lado - ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Estás bien? - ¿Acaso sabría que era él? ¿Podría ella perdonar todo el daño que él le había causado? - ¡Oh, Jasper! – y escucho como lloraba, sin que él pudiera consolarla, y en ese instante se dio cuenta que ella no era la única que estaba llorando, sintió como sus mejillas estaban húmedas y noto que desde hacía unos minutos había estado sollozando como un bebe a través del teléfono y por eso había preocupado a la chica.

_Perdona si te estoy llamando en este momento, pero me hacía falta escuchar de nuevo, aunque sea un instante…. _

La respiración entrecortada del chico se mezclaba con las de la chica, mientras que ambos lloraban ruidosamente.

-Alice… - alcanzo a decir, mientras oía que la respiración de la chica se iba calmando.

Eso fue lo último que oyó, colgó el teléfono y se refugió en su cama. Había sido más de lo que esperaba. Y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, que ese instante se volviera repetir. Soñaría con ese sonido de su voz, que lo acompañaría en su viaje hacia el mas allá, mientras un rio de turbias aguas carmesí salia de su garganta. En el lugar que lo esperaba no tendría que sufrir por sus errores, sino que solo recordaría el amor que conservaba por ella.

Y con este pensamiento se sumió en la inconsciencia mientras su respiracion iba cesando, dejando el mundo de los vivos y volaba su alma al mundo de los muertos, donde seria su nuevo hogar, sosteniendo en el viaje una pequeña foto de ella.

… _tu respiración…_

* * *

**Me encanta esta canción, y la verdad soy de esas personas optimistas que les cuesta un poco a veces (a menos que me sienta super depre) escribir este tipo de situaciones. el final era un poco menos dramático, si así se le puede llamar, pero Stay me dio la idea de un suicidio, y aunque no me pareció del todo la idea, termine poniéndola.**

**Solo espero que haya cumplido con sus expectativas y sea de su agrado, déjenme sus opiniones lo agradeceré un sin fin de veces. **

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
